


How To Make Levi Ackerman Happy

by GeekCharming270



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Erwin throws a party for the Survey Corps and a drunk Eren declares his feelings for his Captain.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	How To Make Levi Ackerman Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So I have absolutely fallen in love with Attack on Titan and Levi specifically. I've been working on this story for a while and finally had the inspiration to finish it today so I'm really excited to get it out there. I really hope you guys enjoy this one.

Levi watched Eren maneuver from tree to tree as they made their way through the training course he had set up for the Special Operations Squad. Technically, the other Survey Corps members could use it too, but it had been specially designed for advanced maneuvering and special tactics that were unique to the way Levi worked.

The brat was doing surprisingly well considering that he was the youngest and most inexperienced member of Squad Levi, but he still had some catching up to do. And that was why he was having these extra, private lessons with the teen.

They were heading out on expedition soon and he wanted Eren to be ready for anything that might happen. Sure, he had the ability to shift into a 15-meter titan, but that didn’t mean he was invincible. And what if he had another episode where he couldn't turn into a titan again? Then they would all be fucked.

He and Eren had just completed their 12th run through on the course and Levi could tell that the boy was starting to struggle. So, the captain decided that they had done enough for the day, especially considering that this was extra training on top of what he had put the entire Corps through earlier. The fact that the teen was still managing to keep up with him was impressive.

“Alright, Brat, that's enough training for today. Let's head back,” Levi called out.

Eren used his gear to maneuver over to the branch Levi was perched on, “Understood, Captain. Is there anything else you need me to do today? I finished my cleaning duties before our extra session today and Hange didn’t want to do any experiments because of the party tonight, so if you don’t need anything from me…”

It took him a second to register what Eren was talking about before Levi realized that he had completely forgotten about the party Erwin had decided to throw that night. He had been too focused on getting all of his paperwork done, training Eren, and making sure Hange didn’t go overboard with her experiments on the titan shifter to remember. Then again it wasn’t like the Captain was going to attend anyway. The raven-haired man wasn’t a fan of social gatherings or people in general.

“Go on ahead, Brat. I don’t need anything else from you tonight. Go have fun with your friends,” the older man responded.

Eren’s face lit up, causing a flutter in Levi’s stomach. For months he had been watching over Eren and in that time he had fallen in love with him. It was completely inappropriate considering that Levi was Eren’s superior officer, and if the brunet ever got out of control he was going to have to kill him, not to mention that he was nearly double the boy’s age. So, Levi stayed quiet and fed his affections with longing glances and lingering touches. He refused to take things any further. Besides, Eren had never show any interest in him other than awe at him for being Humanity’s Strongest.

“Are you coming to the party tonight, Captain?”

Levi glared at him, “Do I seem like the partying type to you, Jaeger?”

“I just thought since Commander Erwin was throwing the party for the entire Survey Corps that you might come for a little while.”

“Do you really think people would be able to fully relax like that around _me_ of all people?”

“But the Commander, Hange, and the rest of the Special Ops Squad relax around you.”

“While that’s true I’d rather not bring down the atmosphere,” Levi replied as he looked into the disappointed eyes of his subordinate.

“Then what are you going to do while the rest of us are at the party?”

“I still have some paperwork to sign off on and depending on how late it is when I finish I might read until I decide to go to bed.”

The elder man watched as Eren looked down at the branch they were standing on, sadness written across his features. It pained Levi to see that expression on the boy’s face. All he wanted to do was reach out and take Eren into his arms to wipe away any negative emotions he might have, but he held back.

“Would you mind if I came up to your room after a little while to keep you company?”

To say Levi was shocked at the question was an understatement. No one had ever tried to spend time with him voluntarily. Even Erwin and Hange kept their distance unless they needed something from him. And now to have the object of his unrequited affections wanting to spend alone time with him was a bit of an enigma.

A slight blush crawled across Levi’s face as he answered, “I don’t want to have to take care of your drunk ass.”

“I won’t get drunk. I promise!” Eren looked up at him hopefully.

“If you’re really serious about not getting drunk then fine. I suppose having some company wouldn’t be too terrible.”

Pure joy was the only way to describe Eren’s face at that moment, “Then I guess I’ll see you later tonight.”

“I suppose so,” the raven-haired man smirked slightly.

Eren smiled one last time, saluting before using his gear to fly off back towards HQ. Levi waited several moments before following, taking his time to get back. By the time he reached the castle it was nearly dark out and the majority of the Corps was in the main hall for the party. The captain skirted his way around the boundary towards the stairs that would lead him up to the officer’s quarters, and his own rooms.

Once inside he discarded his uniform and gear for a pair of loose trousers and top before taking a seat at his desk to start on the paperwork he had mentioned to Eren, lighting several oil lamps around the room. The paperwork mainly consisted of leave requests, supply reports, and reports on Hange’s experiments. Overall it was nothing too major but it still had to be looked over and signed off on.

As Levi absorbed himself in the work he didn’t notice the time passing. And by the time he looked up the lamps he had lit were nearly burned down. Judging by where the moon was outside his window the captain guessed that it was somewhere around two in the morning. No doubt the rest of the Corps was still in the great hall drinking and partying. Part of Levi wanted to go down there and see what was happening, but he knew his overbearing presence would be unwelcome, so he was content to stay up in his rooms.

Feeling a slight pull in the back of his mind towards sleep the raven-haired man was about to make his way to bed when a pounding at the door caught his attention. Levi felt his heart jump ever so slightly. He knew Eren had said he was going to come to his rooms to spend time together, but he was sure the teen would drink too much and forget. Apparently, he was wrong.

Pulling open the door the captain was surprised to see Hange holding up an incredibly intoxicated Eren, who was smiling dopily at him. It appeared that part of his assumption about Eren getting drunk with the rest of the troops was right, but he had not forgotten about his promise to visit the older man.

“Cap’n,” the teen slurred. “I didn’t forget, but I might have gotten a lil drunker than I wanted to.”

“Clearly,” Levi frowned looking over at the scientist holding up the boy. “What are you doing here shitty-four-eyes?”

Hange smiled deviously, “I was on my way back to the lab when I found our resident titan shifter stumbling through the hallways. When I went to go help him back to his room he was adamant that he get to you because he promised to spend time with you. I told him that you probably wouldn’t want to deal with him while he was drunk but he refused and kept stumbling his way here, so I just gave up and decided to help him out.”

Levi sighed, “Damnit Jaeger. I told you I wasn’t going to take care of your drunk ass.”

The look Eren gave him was that of a kicked puppy, “But I promised to spend time with you. I-I didn’t want you to be alone all night. Pl-pl-please, Levi!”

Maybe it was the use of his first name or maybe it was the way the brat’s radiant eyes were filled with determination, maybe it was even the raven-haired man’s unrequited feelings at work, but regardless, Levi couldn’t find it in himself to turn the boy away.

With a sigh, he managed to transfer Eren’s weight from Hange’s hold to his own so that the brunet was leaning heavily on the smaller man. This close up he could smell the outrageous amount of alcohol the teen had consumed along with the feint odor of fresh linen; it both disgusted and comforted him. Levi took one last look at Hange’s smug grin before slamming the door in their face.

He had just managed to maneuver Eren over to his bed when he heard the scientist’s voice yell out, “Have fun you two!”

Levi shook his head at the statement as he watched Eren perch ungracefully on the edge of his bed, legs spread wide, arms propping him up, hair tousled, and face flushed. The sight was straight out of one of the captain’s fantasies, the only thing missing was the younger man begging for Levi to fuck him.

The older man was brought back to reality when the teen spoke, “I don't feel so great.”

“You better not puke on my fucking bed, Jaeger!” Levi glared at him.

“M’not gonna,” the words came out even more slurred than the first time Eren had spoken.

“This is not how I pictured tonight going.”

“Me neither,” Levi watched as Eren flopped back on the bed as if it was his own. “I wanted to come up here and tell you the truth.”

Now that had the captain intrigued. What truth could the brat tell him that he didn’t already know?

“What truth we’re you going to tell me?”

Silence filled the room for several moments until the teen finally spoke, still staring at Levi’s ceiling, “How much I love you.”

There were no words for what Levi felt at that moment. Shock, awe, disbelief. All of that and more. More emotion than he had felt in a long time, and all at the same time. It was almost too much. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Levi remained rooted to his spot next to the bed, trying to process what the younger man had just said until the soft sounds of snoring brought him out of his head.

With a sigh Levi managed to get off Eren’s boots, jacket, and ODM straps until he was only in his shirt and trousers before stripping down himself, changing into a simple pair of sleeping pants. After a little more jostling they were both maneuvered under the covers on separate sides of the bed despite how much the raven-haired man wanted to curl himself around Eren.

Using every last shred of restraint in his body Levi turned on his side and went to sleep with his head filled with thoughts of brown hair and green eyes.

Thanks to his time in the underground Levi was an incredibly light sleeper, so when he felt the bed shift beneath him and a weight settle over his middle the captain snapped to full alertness. His first instinct was to throw a punch at whoever was touching him, but then he remembered what had happened last night. Relaxing his muscles Levi turned over to see that Eren was cuddling him in his sleep. It was a scene out of one of the older man's dreams. He knew that he should pull away, that he should move Eren back to the other side of the bed and go back to sleep. It was the right thing to do, but just this once Levi decided to be selfish. The likelihood of this ever happening again was slim to none, so he was going to savor it while he could.

Closing his eyes, Levi cradled the teen’s head with one arm and used the other to pull Eren closer so that his head was nestled in the crook of Levi’s neck. A content hum spilled from the boy's lips as he nestled further into the embrace. With a content sigh the captain murmured the words he would never dare to say when Eren was awake, “I love you.”

As the silence of the night enveloped him once more Levi fell into the best night’s sleep he had ever known.

When Levi cracked his eyes open the next morning it was to the sight of Eren still nestled into his arms. The sight brought warmth to his heart that he hadn't experienced in a very long time. Gently he pressed a kiss to the crown of Eren’s head. He would savor this moment for the rest of his life, no matter how short that was.

As morning light began to creep in through the window the teen began to stir in Levi's arms. So as not to overwhelm him when he woke up the older man reluctantly pulled away from Eren and set to get ready for the day he was just about to start putting on his ODM straps when he heard Eren call out for him, “Captain?”

Walking back over to the bed Levi kept his face blank even as he admired how beautiful the man looked wrapped up in his blankets, “So you finally decided to wake up.”

Eren gave him a look that screamed guilty as he crawled out of the bed to face his superior, “I’m sorry, Captain. I promised that I wouldn’t get drunk and still did. I didn’t mean for you to have to take care of me last night. I wanted last night to be special and I completely screwed it up.”

The captain’s heart rate sped up at the mention of what might have happened the night before but he still feigned ignorance, “And what exactly was supposed to make last night special?”

Eren looked cowed as he stood in front of the shorter man, no doubt mulling over what he was going to say next. The way he fidgeted with his hands and worried his lip between his teeth was endearing and sent a spark of warmth through Levi. He hoped that whatever was about to come out of the teen’s mouth next was akin to the feelings he had so blatantly admitted to having last night.

“Well, you see, Captain. There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now, and I thought last night would have been the perfect time for us to talk since everyone else was at the party, but then I was nervous and drank more than I should have and I just-”

As much as Levi hated when people were rambling watching Eren right now was adorable, but he could see how nervous the boy was so he decided to put a stop to it. Closing the distance between them Levi cupped one of Eren’s cheeks in one hand before slotting their lips together. It wasn’t earth-shattering or mind-blowing like stories would lead someone to believe, but instead, it was a gentle press of lips on lips where Levi tried to convey all of his pent up feelings.

After several seconds he pulled away, leaving his hand on the boy’s cheek only to see a stunned titan shifter looking back at him. He waited to see if the shock would turn to hatred or disgust, but after several moments the shock turned into the brightest smile he had ever seen. The fear that had been gripping his heart from the moment he initiated the kiss vanished, and was replaced by warm affection that flowed throughout his entire being.

“I love you, Levi,” Eren whispered.

“I love you too, Brat.”

Eren’s smile seemed to brighten tenfold at the declaration as he leaned in once again, locking their mouths together. This time Levi didn't hold back. He tilled his head and pressed his tongue against the boy's lips, demanding entrance. When it was granted he didn't hesitate to explore every inch of the hot, wet space, forcing a moan out of Eren. Taking that as a sign of encouragement Levi brought his hands down to firmly grasp the round globes the shifters ass.

“ _Mine!_ ” He growled.

“Yours, all yours,” Eren gasped.

Blunt nails ran over the shaved hair of his undercut and now it was Levi's turn to moan at the contact. If this is what the slightest touch from Eren could do to him the older man couldn't wait to see what it felt like when he was fucking him. Wrapping his hands around Eren’s thighs, using his superior strength to lift the teen and deposit him on the bed, sheets stall wrinkled from where they had slept last night.

Their mouths finally detached as Levi hovered over the younger man, “If you don’t want this to go any farther than this you need to tell me to stop right now.” Turquoise eyes were filled with lust as they stared back at steel grey. “Otherwise I’m going to fuck you until all you can do is scream my name so that the entire Corps will know who you belong to.”

Eren licked his lips as they maintained eye contact, his hands undoing the button on his uniform trousers, “If they don’t already know I'm yours then we better make it obvious to them shouldn't we.”

Levi growled again as he dove forward to claim everything that was Eren Jaeger for his own; mind, body, and soul. He wanted to tie them together forever; as unrealistic as he knew that was. They were fighting a war for humanity and eventually one of them was going to die in some gruesome way. His mind must have been wandering because it was only when he heard his name that he remembered where he was.

“Is everything alright,” Eren gently cupped his cheek.

The concern in Eren's eyes made something twist in the older man's heart as he gave the shifter a serious expression, “I just realized how much I don't want to lose you, but it’s a very real possibility in the world we live in.”

Eren pulled him down onto the bed so that all of the smaller man’s weight was blanketing him, “That’s not going to happen. You’re Humanity’s Strongest and I’m Humanity’s Hope. Together we’re going to put an end to the Titans and we’re going to leave these walls, explore the world, and grow old together.”

It was the passion in Eren’s voice that made Levi truly believe what he was saying was. He knew that there would always be a chance that something would happen to one of them, but he also couldn't deny the truth in the teen's words; if there was any hope of humanity winning the war against Titans it was going to be in part because of them and their efforts, so, for now, he wouldn't worry about the future. Instead, he would focus on the boy in his arms and the love they could share here and now.

The resolve in his eyes must have been evident because the next words out of his mouth had Levi ready to come in an instant, “Now, I want you to keep your promise and fuck me until everyone in Wall Rose and Sina know who I belong to.”

Instead of latching their mouths together again, Levi started marking the side of Eren’s neck with the most ferocious, possessive mark that he could while he practically tore the shirt from the younger man's body followed by his trousers. The moans were already pouring from Eren’s lips at the attention and Levi wanted to hear every beautiful sound his lover could make.

Despite being pinned down Eren was not going to be a passive participant in this venture. While Levi attacked his neck the taller man's hands were busy at work undoing the parts of his uniform Levi had put on while the other was still asleep. Eventually, they managed to undress down to their underwear and that's when they both hesitated.

This wasn't Levi's first encounter with sex. Life in the Underground was unforgiving. He had never wanted any of that, but now with Eren; god did he want this, but he didn't want to cause his lover any pain.

From the look in Eren’s eyes, it was plain to see that he had never done anything like this before. He wasn't scared, it was more like he was nervous about what they were about to do.

Gently, Levi skimmed his fingers along the edge of Eren’s briefs, “I’m going to take these off, and then you’re going to take off mine. I don’t want to hurt you, but it will be a little uncomfortable at first. Okay?” Eren nodded as Levi leaned in to whisper lowly in his ear. “And when I have you nice and ready that’s when I’ll really make you mine.”

A high keening sound made its way from the shifter’s throat going straight to the older man’s cock. Apparently, Eren had a kink for being owned. That was definitely something he would remember for a later date.

Slowly, he pulled off Eren's briefs revealing his flushed cock he wasn't as long or as thick as Levi was, but he was decently sized and he knew there was fun to be had later, but for now, he wanted to make Eren comfortable, “You’re beautiful.”

Eren blushed at the compliment, “I’m nothing compared to you.”

“I never want you to say that ever again,” Levi replied, placing a gentle kiss on the younger boy’s lips. “You’re the most beautiful to me. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

The brunet wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “I just can’t understand how you can love someone like me. I’m a literal monster.”

It broke Levi’s heart to hear Eren talk about himself like that. Yes, he could shift into a titan but that wasn’t a factor in how the raven-haired man cared for him. He loved Eren’s spirit and his fire, the way he cared for those he cared about, and how he was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant everyone else would be safe. And the fact that he was willing to look past Levi’s tough exterior and still love him was amazing to him.

"So what if you can turn into a titan? You're still human and you don't want to hurt people. You're kind and caring and there is a fire about you that I never want to see put out."

“Levi,” there was so much emotion in that one word.

Taking the boy’s lips with his own once again Levi used a free hand to reach into the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube he had stored there for the nights when he would take himself in hand. Continuing the kiss he coated three fingers with the slippery substance and gently massaged just below Eren’s entrance. The shifter moaned and rocked his hips against the sensation.

Taking that as a sign to continue he slowly eased in his index finger. Levi took his time making sure his lover was a comfortable writhing mass beneath him before adding a second finger to stretch him even more. And if Eren was a moaning mess with just one finger inside of him then he was a beautiful disaster with two. It was with those two fingers crooked ever so slightly that he found Eren’s prostate.

A scream tore its way from Eren’s throat that the entire Survey Corps had no doubt heard. By the time they were going to be finished everyone was definitely going to know what had occurred between the pair of them. With the addicting of the third finger, Eren was completely incoherent as he panted Levi’s name all but begging to be fucked. Levi took another several moments to make sure his lover was full prepared before he decided that Eren was finally ready to take him.

Leaning forward he called out to Eren as their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart, “Are you ready for me?”

That seemed to rouse the teen just slightly as teal eyes met grey and Eren surged forward to seal their mouths once again. It shot fire through the older man’s veins. Everything about Eren made him light up but the feeling of being together, skin to skin was the most intoxicating thing in the world.

When they finally pulled away Eren looked him dead in the eye, “I need you to fuck me, please.”

It was the please that really got to Levi. With a nod he poured more lube onto his cock before position it at the younger’s entrance and in one swift motion fully sheathed himself in tight, wet heat; the most amazing sensation in the entire world, “Holy _fuck,_ Eren. You feel amazing.”

“Levi! Move, please move,” Eren begged.

Not wanting to disappoint or go back on his promise Levi started his thrusts at a brutal pace that had Eren screaming his name even louder. His hands were practically melded to the teen’s hips and he was sure there were bound to be bruises. Leaning down he placed his lips to a pert nipple and started to suck and the attention forced Eren to clench down on Levi’s cock.

Pleasure licked through his veins at an intense pace. It was everything he hoped their first time would be and more.

Eren was loud by nature but it seemed sex brought out an even more vocal side of him. It turned Levi on even more to know he was pleasuring his lover so well.

“Levi!,” Eren yelled. “Close, more, harder.”

The brat wanted harder, so he was gonna get harder. Using all of his agility from years of using ODM gear he thrust his hips faster and harder than before. If it weren’t for the teen’s titan healing ability he would be limping for the rest of the day, but Levi didn’t care. He could do whatever he wanted to the brunet.

It was only a few well-aimed thrusts to Eren’s prostate before the teen was yelling out his name in ecstasy as he released between their stomachs, but still, Levi didn’t let up as he chased his own end. Eren laid blissed out on the bed, his cock fighting to get hard again at the continued abuse of his prostate. He was so close.

Even in his fucked out form Eren could sense his lover’s impending end and with the little energy he had left clenched down as hard as he could, and Levi was coming. He moaned long and lowers he rode out his pleasure. And when he was finally spent he gently pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Eren.

When he had finally managed to calm down Levi turned on his side to look at Eren who was smiling at him. The teen reached over and pulled him down into a lazy kiss that lingered for several moments until the elder of the pair pulled away.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. God, Levi. If I had known sex with you was going to be that good I would have fessed up my feelings a long time ago.”

Levi snorted, “So now you’re only into me for my dick.”

Eren rolled over so that he was hovering over the shorter man as he placed kisses all over Levi’s face and neck, “I’ve been in love with you since before I signed up to be a cadet, and then I got to meet you and fell even harder. I know everyone else is scared of you or only sees you as someone to respect, but not me. To me you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You’re strong and brave and you care about people though you don’t always show it. You chose to care for me that first time we met and I was in the cell and you haven’t stopped caring since. I don’t care if you might have to kill me one day. I love you and I will after this war is over and even after I die.”

Levi was stunned, to say the least. No one had ever told them they had loved him besides his mother and even she had sold him off to get money from time to time. And now there was Eren. Sweet, kind, and passionate Eren was willing to look past his tough exterior to the man beneath it all. He didn’t care about the world around them or what it could mean he was just living in the moment and intuit moment they were able to love each other with their whole hearts.

Using a minimal amount of strength he rolled them over so that he was on top now placing kisses all over the boy’s face just as he had done before.

“I.” _Kiss_. “Love.” _Kiss_. “You.” _Kiss_. “So.” _Kiss._ “Much.” _Kiss_. “You.” _Kiss_. “Damn.” _Kiss_. “Brat.”

The entire time Eren was giggling beneath him the display of affection. Levi felt more love and affection than he had ever known before fill his entire being. And it was all for this one boy.

When the assault was over Levi smiled down as Eren reeled to his declaration, “I love you too.”

And for the first time he could remember Levi Ackerman was happy.


End file.
